Humidifier assemblies of the type wherein water is sprayed onto an evaporator pad through which air to be humidified is forced, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,633, dated Feb. 12, 1974; and 4,354,985, dated Oct. 19, 1982. While the humidifiers disclosed in these patents are satisfactory for their intended purpose, due to their construction and arrangement, the evaporative area of the evaporator pad is somewhat restricted, thereby reducing the evaporative capacity of the humidifier, and the structural components required for supporting the evaporator pads increases the expense of manufacturing the units.